Coming Close
by AngelFireMockingjay
Summary: I'm not sure if I nailed it, but this is after City of Lost Souls, minus the Heavenly Fire and the worry of Sebastian and the war. Don't be too harsh, this is my first time! Lemons in later chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

Clary awoke suddenly to the sound of thunder cracking across the sky. She was on the floor in Isabelle's room at the Institute, having needed to stay there under the new regime. Jocelyn had refused at first, but the new rune teacher — Deltori Masonberry had convinced her to let Clary stay as long as she was nowhere near Jace in the hours of the night. The fact that Jocelyn still wasn't happy about it lead to a fight, which ended in Clary storming out of the brownstone in the early hours of the morning and demanding refuge from the Institute. That was two days ago.

"Clary?" Came a sleepy but alert voice. Isabelle. Clary knew that if anything was wrong, she would be up and dressed in an instant.

"Go back to sleep," Clary said, pushing the sleeping bag off of her and tip-toeing over to the door. "I'm just a little hungry."

"Mm alright," Isabelle mumbled, and Clary heard her roll over as she slipped out the door. She had just wanted to escape the stuffiness of the room, but she realised that she really was hungry, and crept down to the kitchens to find something to eat.

Pulling open the fridge, Clary found the problem wasn't finding something to eat; it was finding something that was edible and unlikely to cause her grievous harm. Inside was a stew much like the one Isabelle had made the first time Clary had seen her cook, something on a plate that looked very much like a brain, and something that was oozed over a plate, pulsing.

Swallowing bile, Clary quickly snapped the fridge closed. Then she heard a rustling behind her and spun around.

Jace was standing behind her, doing that annoying smirk of his. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." Clary replied, looking him over. No shirt, holey pyjama pants. The black permanent and fainter-white used runes shone on his torso, making him look hot.

"There's a solution to that," he grinned, reaching behind the fridge and running his hand along the wall. At his touch a small square panel slid back, revealing a stock of... mu shu pork.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." Jace grinned again before handing her a container. Due to some kind of weird Shadowhunter magic, it was still fresh and hot. Clary pulled back the container and took a long whiff. It smelt so good.

"Thanks," Clary said, accepting the fork Jace was offering her.

"No worries. Just don't tell anyone it's there. Especially Isabelle, she'll get offended. She still thinks we're eating her stew, though I tipped it down the toilet. Oh, and don't go into Alec's bathroom," he added as an afterthought. "Toilet's clogged."

Clary stifled a laugh by stuffing more food into her mouth. She turned away from Jace as she knew she probably looked as intelligent as a pig.

"Oh, and nice pyjamas." Jace commented through a mouthful of pork. Clary choked and felt the blush creep up her neck. As she had stormed out of her house with none of her own clothes, she had been borrowing Isabelle's for the past couple of days. She wore a silk nightdress like the one Isabelle was wearing, but it was tied up under her breasts with some rope to keep it from falling completely. Clary was proud of how much her breasts had grown, but this seriously didn't make it look like they had. In Jace's eyes, she probably still looked like the small-breasted, weak mundane she had once been. "Come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her to his room, "we'll get you some real ones."

Clary felt a spark of excitement go through at the idea of being alone with Jace in his room, although a part of her felt guilty about disobeying her mother.

A _tiny _part.

"Check this out," Jace said, shuffling through a small box he had pulled from under the bed. "Clothes I took from that demented floating house for you."

Clary backed away, staring at the box. It brought back memories of Jace being under Sebastian's spell but... It also brought back the memory of the night when he was himself, when they had come so close...

"Here." Jace took something out of the box and threw it to her. She caught it swiftly with one hand — earning a grin from Jace — and looked at it. It looked the exact same as the one she was wearing from Isabelle, except smaller — her size. She cast a sly look at Jace before heading into the bathroom to get changed. The nightie fit like a glove, which was weird, but then Clary looked in the mirror and realised it wasn't something you wore to bed. It was something you wore out to a nightclub to get laid. What was Jace planning?

She run a wet comb through her hair to try and calm some of the wild curls, to little effect. When she went back out to the bedroom, she found Jace sitting on the bed in an open-collared white shirt and black pants. "Ready for some fun?" He asked with a grin. "If you could do the honours..."

Clary hesitantly stepped forward and drew a portal into the wall of Jace's bedroom.

The club wasn't like any other that Clary had ever seen before, especially not like Pandemonium. Everybody here were in skimpy outfits that were easy to pull off if they wanted to do anything, and various doors on the sides lead to something that Clary guessed were bedrooms. She had no idea how Jace even knew about this place, let alone brought her here.

"I found the name in a book that has apparently been in the Herondale family for a long time." Jace explained, pulling her through the crowd, from whom she got hungry stares. "Apparently someone in the family liked to hide from their feelings through drinking and drugs."

"So why are we here?" Clary asked with uncertainty.

"I wanted to show you something. Something I couldn't show you in the Institute."

"Can you give me a clue?"

"Nine inches."


	2. Chapter 2

Jace took Clary's hand and pulled her into a stone tunnel. It looked kind of like the ones found in Silent City, except less creepy and dead. There were fires lit in metal brackets that lined the walls, and Jace's words echoed around Clary's head.

_Nine inches. What._ She couldn't figure out what he meant. Was he kidding?

She followed Jace in silence until they reached a shimmering surface like another wall, except made a water. It vaguely reminded Clary of a portal.

Jace grinned, let go off her hand, and walked backwards through the wall of water. Clary gasped, and then a hand reappeared through the wall. She took it and was pulled through the veil.

She crashed into Jace on the other side, and took a moment to steady herself. He smelled like sunlight. Disentangling herself, she looked around. They were in Jace's room in the Institute, everything looking like it usually did: Bare walls, except for a row of weapons, a dresser, a stack of books, and his bed, which had black sheets.

"What are we doing back here?" Clary asked. "And how did we even get here? Was that a portal?"

"Yes and no," Jace told her, kicking off the shoes he had slipped on. Then, deciding it made his room look messy, he shoved them into a draw. "This is my bedroom, yes, but we are disconnected from the Institute by warlock magic; floating in our own contained place you might say. That way, we can be as loud as we want and no-one can hear us."

Clary smiled. Leave it to Jace to come up with something like this. The room was as it always was: warm, and inviting, given the lack of well, everything.

"Do you remember, back in that damned house, when I was myself for a night?"

"Of course." Why wouldn't she remember? When she had come so close, in the emotional rush of having the real Jace back.

"I want to recreate that," Jace whispered. Then his voice got louder. "You know, the steamy-romance-in-the-bed bit, not the oh-Jace-you're-back thing."

That sparked Clary's curiosity. Now she knew what Jace had in mind.

"No-one can hear us?" She asked, just to make sure.

Jace nodded. Clary thought she saw a flash of hunger in his eyes, and it made her skin prickle and her heart race.

"Clarissa Fairchild!" She shouted, just to see what would happen. Nothing did, besides Jace, who walked over to her and run his fingers through her hair.

"At least you have one name. Isabelle and Alec are mocking me about the whole wayland-morgernstern-herondale-lightwood thing."

Clary grinned. "Jace Lightwood. You're supposed to be dead."

Caught off guard, Jace tripped over her foot while trying to get around her. He fell, pulling Clary along too, so she landed on top of him.

"I've never seen you trip before," Clary stated.

"All angels must fall." Jace reached up and pulled her down to him. He tasted sweet, like the first time, and Clary wondered if Jace had purposely eaten an apple or something. Scenes flashed through Clary's head then: The greenhouse, at the seelie court, at the manor in Idris, the alleyway outside the place where Simon's band had scored a gig, and finally, the night in the demented floaty house, when Jace had been himself...

A heat began to work itself up through Clary, and she found herself getting more desperate to get Jace out of his clothes. Between kisses she said, "I was first last time, it's your turn buddy."

She felt Jace grin against her lips, and she took that as a sign to continue. She rolled sideways so that he was on top of her, then worked his t-shirt off. She softly traced her fingers over the white scars of past runes and imagined all the stories they were linked to. When she reached the star mark on his shoulder, he moaned.

Clary took a deep breath to steady her nerves, and dragged her finger down the zipper of Jace's pants in what she hoped was a seductive manner. Jace, being excellent at this, noticed her nerves, and shimmied out of his shorts and boxers.

Clary forgot how to breathe. The sight of him — all of him — was just too much. He was a golden god.

Jace stretched leisurely and looked at her fondly. "This is me. All of me. I've never been self-conscious before, but you make me rethink myself."

Clary took in his golden eyes, and knew he was all seriousness. This was him offering himself to her. She took another deep breathe, and run her thumbs down the 'v' of his pelvis, making him moan. He laid his forehead against hers and she whispered, "You were right. That's longer than any of my paintbrushes."


	3. Chapter 3

Jace laughed, and Clary felt his body ripple against her. He stood up and held out his hand to help her. She let him pull her up, then kissed him again. The heat in her stomach was building, and the urge to be one with Jace was overwhelming.

He slid his hands slowly up her thighs — telling her that if she was scared he would stop immediately. She knew that the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. His hand pushed the dress over her head, and it coiled on the floor in a puddle of silver. Jace laid his forehead against hers, and his hands found her bra clasp. She gasped.  
"We can stop if you want," Jace said, pulling back to look at her. His eyes were glazed and dark with lust, and she knew that to stop was the last thing _he _wanted. She shook her head, and to reassure him, reached up and unclasped her bra herself. It was the bravest thing she'd ever done. She slid the bra down her arms and it landed next to her dress. Clary stood frozen as Jace hooked his thumbs into her underwear. She found it hard to breathe as he slipped them down an inch. Pressed against his naked body, almost there herself was hard to believe. Her mind hadn't caught up yet.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked, and to Clary's surprise, his voice shook as he said those three words. It made her want him even more. Clary nodded slowly and rested her head against his chest as he slipped her underwear down to her ankles. She kicked them away, and Jace held her at arm's length. A red blush stained her cheeks as Jace looked her over. He was the first boy who had ever seen her naked, and suddenly she felt like she wasn't good enough.

Noticing this, Jace said huskily, "you're beautiful Clary. All of you."

With the super strength of being a Shadowhunter, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He positioned himself on top of her, and she felt his body shaking. That's when she realised how much he actually wanted this. How much he wanted _her. _

Suddenly, Clary thought of something. "Uh, Jace, uh, Isabelle mentioned, um, you know..."  
"Use protection?" He asked. He didn't laugh though. "Don't worry." He reached over and pulled open a draw in his nightstand. Clary closed her eyes, and heard the rustle as Jace slipped on the condom. Of course he knew what he was doing, he had done this before.

"It will hurt at first," Jace told her, and by the look on his face, she knew that he wished he had a way that wouldn't cause her pain. But he didn't. "Then comes pleasure."

Clary's heartbeat sped up as Jace positioned himself over her. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Clary?" Hearing him say her name acted like a stimulant. Taking a deep breath, Clary nodded and linked her hands around Jace's neck.

He leaned forward and kissed her as he slowly inserted himself into her. She gasped in pain and he went still as a lion spotting a gazelle. "I'm sorry Clary. I'm so sorry."

"Don't move," she whispered. Eventually, like Jace had said, the pain started to change to pleasure. Then the full impact of what they were doing hit her. She—they— had been waiting for this moment forever. "We've done it, Jace."

Clary could tell by Jace's spreading grin and the tightness of his hands on her hips that he had just realised as well. He inched deeper inside of her, and this time her gasps were of pleasure instead of pain. He drew back out, and started thrusting in and out at a steady pace at first. Jace's fingernails dug into her skin as he moaned and threw his head back. He had wanted this for so long...

He picked up the pace as Clary reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. The passion got hotter as Jace got more desperate and the kisses got deeper. He moaned against her mouth, and soon enough, he whispered, "I'm nearly there."

Clary was too. She could feel it, and it terrified her, this new thing that she had no control over. One more deep thrust and he moaned loudly in ecstasy as he came. She came with him, fisting her hands in his hair and holding his mouth with hers.  
He pulled out, and Clary felt as though she had just lost a part of her. "I've been waiting for that for so long," he said huskily, his eyelids half-closed. "I love you Clary."  
"I love you too Jace," Clary whispered as she laid her head back against his pillows. She felt exhausted, but so utterly happy. "We are so lucky we weren't in the institute. I think everyone would have thought you were dying in here."  
Jace laughed and buried his face in her neck.

Thanks for reading my fanfic guys! I don't know when I'll be able to post again, since I'm going on holiday for a month this weekend and I'll have no internet, but i will asap! Please send me your reviews! 3 AngelFireMockingjay xx


End file.
